


Grounded Romance

by Potato_Huntress



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Huntress/pseuds/Potato_Huntress
Summary: After the war was finally over, everyone scattered to the winds to do as they pleased. Whether it meant assisting in rebuilding Faerghus, or following their dreams, the former Officer's Academy students all went their separate ways. While Ingrid swore fealty to His Majesty, Dimitri, Annette found herself inheriting House Dominic and aiding in the reparations of Faerghus. Though neither woman had seen the other since parting ways, Ingrid had the urge to write her former classmate and dear friend a letter inviting them to visit her in Galatea. Without hesitation, Annie sets out to take a break from leading her House, excited to see Ingrid, not knowing what to expect when she finally arrives.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Annette Fantine Dominic/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 4





	Grounded Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belovedblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedblossom/gifts).



No more war. How odd to think that after five years, the war was finally over. The rebuilding of the Kingdom of Faerghus having recently begun, and everyone who fought on the frontlines were eager to begin making reparations to their home. While some simply focused on rebuilding homes and establishments, others went about repairing friendships, and some even wished for companionship after such a difficult time. One of the many people who took the latter route, was Annette Fantine Dominic. A former student at the Officers Academy, and current Baroness of House Dominic having inherited the title from her uncle.

While many others had decided to focus solely on rebuilding their home, Annette found herself not wanting to be alone at this time. Her whole being ached to be with someone. Romantically. Someone she could depend upon for the rest of her days. She needed to know that no matter the hardship or circumstance, they would come back to her. After having missed her father while growing up, Annette needed stability. 

One morning, a letter arrived by a white dove, which she recognized immediately to belong to one of her dearest friends: Ingrid. Accepting the letter off of the bird’s leg, the ginger noblewoman picked up the bird, and rested him on her cluttered desk. It overflowed with books on various topics ranging from magic to music, and several documents that required approval from House Dominic. Breaking the seal on the parchment, she unrolled it to find her friend’s neat handwriting, along with a single forget-me-not flower falling to her desk. “Oh, Ingrid.” Annette blushed softly, taking the flower between her thumb and index finger, she inhaled the faint scent of the flower, read the letter. 

It began simply, summarising what she had been doing since the war finished. She seemed to have been doing quite a lot. Between attempting to bring Galatea back to life with prosperity, she was also working with His Majesty on making reparations in Faerghus as the Captain of his royal guard. Though, toward the end, she made it rather obvious about how deeply she missed her friend. The closing line was inviting Annette to visit Galatea. To take a well-deserved and much needed break from the reparations. Having already requested one herself from Dimitri, Ingrid was considered to be on holiday. “She wants me to come for a visit? How odd. I suppose even Ingrid needs a break every now and then! Even as straight lace as she is, huh?” She giggled softly, gently rubbing the bird’s head. Looking over the stack of requests she needed to complete, she simply didn’t wish to do so. “If she can take a vacation, then, as will I!” The sorceress proclaimed lightly, reaching for her own piece of parchment, she wrote out her own story of what she had been doing, and added that she would love to come for a visit. 

Tying the letter back to the messenger’s leg, she took him to the window gently, and released him back into the air, watching him flap his wings and begin back in the direction of his owner. 

**

Another morning of no stress. Well. Little to no stress. When Ingrid inquired about taking a holiday, it was granted without a single question. And she was glad. It was really for personal reasons. As of late, she hadn’t been able to forget about Annette. One evening, the Captain looked up from the book she was reading to a hallucination of her dear red headed friend, only to find that she wasn’t there, and that it was simply her eyes playing tricks on her. Deciding to do something about this once and for all, Ingrid requested the holiday time, and began her preparations for Annette if she chose to come. 

While out in the stables grooming her pegasus, one of the servants of House Galatea brought her the letter from Annette. Reading her reply, she found her face feeling warm, and an even warmer feeling in her chest. With an increased heartbeat, she finished brushing out her mount’s coat, and hurried off to make the final preparations for Annie’s visit. She didn’t know how it would turn out, but she hoped her plan wouldn’t be seen as a desperate ploy. It wasn’t that at all. Ingrid was hardly the type of woman to think about marriage or even romance. But recently, a spark had ignited a flame in her heart, and it burned only for Annette. Ingrid was terrible with romance though. Reading about it and acting upon it are two separate things. And while she did have a small jewellery box filled with engagement rings from the suitors of her past, Ingrid neglected them, and decided to use whatever courage she had mustered, and purchase one special for Annette. 

With the picnic planned to a T, the noblewoman found herself standing outside of the local jewellers. Gazing through the freshly repaired glass, she spied a ring that would be perfect for Annie. The raised sapphire stone was cradled between two exquisitely crafted golden leaves. Ingrid needed to hold it though. To see it up close to ensure it was the correct fit for the angelic ginger that the Knight had grown to care so deeply for. Getting the courage to enter into the shop, she stepped up to the counter, and asked to see the ring that she had been admiring but a moment ago. With a surprised look, the shopkeeper nodded. “Of course, Countess Galatea. This is one of our finest pieces. The raised stone is one of the most popular styles we carry. Note the leaves surrounding the gem, and the subtle hints of vines wrapping the ring itself. If you turn the ring over like so,” The jeweller turned it over, and showed the hidden portion of the ring. “And here is the secret to this piece.” He muttered softly. Beneath the gem was the infinity symbol, along with what looked to be a rose in full bloom. 

That was the ring. Purchasing it quickly, Ingrid hurried back to the estate, restless for when Annette would arrive. She was a nervous wreck. Thinking back on their Academy days, she supposed she always harbored feelings for her friend in the back of her mind, it simply took nearly losing her in a war for her to see something so obvious. The ring box felt hot as it pressed against her hand on the inside of her pocket. She worried it was far too soon to propose marriage to the angelic woman. She couldn’t risk losing her nerve now, though. It was to happen soon, or not at all. Ingrid was taking control of her life, not allowing it to be thrown to the winds any longer.  
  
**

As Annette packed her things to leave for Galatea, she was met with several people asking her why she was going in the first place. Naturally, her response was to simply say: “None of your business”. Overall, the smaller, pumpkin-haired noblewoman was thrilled to see her darling friend again. Packing her latest songs that she had been working on, she closed her bags, and locked the door to her room behind as she left. Walking down the hallway toward the elegant, white marble staircase with her luggage in tow, she descended, finding the large, intricate mahogany doors open, with her footman waiting outside beside the carriage. With a beautiful glow about her, she walked out the front, a few servants waiting to place her travel cases on top, tying them down to the brass railing on the luggage rack. With the assistance of one, she entered the plush, velvet lined interior of her carriage, settling herself in for the trip to Galatea.

The carriage ride was gentle, and did not take nearly as long as she thought it would to arrive in Galatea territory. It already looked far different than it did before the war began. The fields were lush with crops, the people were happy. “It seems Ingrid is doing a bang up job at rebuilding… How has she managed to do this along with being a Captain in the Holy Kingdom?” She whispered to herself, in absolute awe of what she was seeing. When the carriage took a turn down a dirt road, there were several trees with low hanging branches, practically begging for the young woman to pluck a few blossoms off of them. Reaching her hand out the carriage window, she took quite a few of the cerulean blossoms, and began to weave two flower crowns for Ingrid and herself. As her tiny fingers wove the last few stems, she sighed happily, and hid both within her dress. 

A large ray of sunlight broke through the eaves of the trees, shining onto Annette’s face, bringing her subtle freckles out. With a call from the driver that they were nearing the front drive of the property, Annie leaned her head out the window, becoming far more excited with every second. The mansion was nestled within the dark green glades, bringing out the more gothic tones of the property. The fountain that stood proud in the center roared with the pristine water coming from the top and trickling down the four layers to the base pool, which contained floating lanterns and lily pads. Moving to the other side of the carriage to gaze out that window, she found the topiaries all cut to be in the shapes of knights with the exception of a few that looked to be different animals. With the carriage closing in on the main drive, the noblewoman held her breath as a few servants appeared outside almost immediately to greet their guest, and retrieve her bags to take for her to the room she would be staying in. As the footman opened the door for her to exit the carriage, the beating sound of hooves against the dirt catching her ear. It wasn’t the horses that pulled the transport, and upon further investigation, she learned who and what it was.

Slowly moving to peek around the corner of her carriage, she was greeted by an all too familiar large white pegasus galloping ever closer with Ingrid mounted on the back, standing and jumping off almost immediately. Annette popped upward onto the balls of her feet, trying to keep herself from jumping about like an uncivilized child. Until she decided to do so anyway. It was odd to see her friend not adorned in her armor. Instead, she was wearing a green, short-sleeve tunic of sorts, and it did not seem like something she might have worn at all in the ginger’s wildest dreams. As Ingrid left her pegasus to sit, the blonde began to sprint toward her, and not wanting to wait any longer to embrace her dearest friend, she began to run toward her as well, their obvious height difference becoming more apparent with each stride. Feeling her cheeks begin to burn, the Baroness’s smile was bright and fresh like a warm ray of sunshine, extending her arms to wrap around the blonde Knight’s waist like a vise. “Oh, Ingrid! It is so good to see you again! When I received your letter, I was floored! I didn’t--” Her chattering was cut short when the stronger noble picked her up, and spun her around a few times, laughing softly with a few short words of her own. “Whoa, whoa, slow down! Haha, I was ecstatic when you accepted!” Ingrid’s words were lighthearted, her lips against Annette’s ears, causing the smaller woman to blush even darker than before. 

Struggling to find her own words again, Annie wrapped her arms around her neck, her petite fingers running along the back, feeling small lines of scarring from her combat injuries. Most of them, she herself healed after they were sustained. “I was way surprised when you said they let you have a holiday! How exciting! You and the others have been working very hard to rebuild Faerghus.” Leaning back a bit to gaze into her friend’s emerald eyes, she noticed something in them that she hadn’t seen before: subtle flecks of gold could be found in the bright green. The redhead was noticing several things she hadn’t before about her face. Her friend had soft, light brown freckles along the septum of her nose. While few in number, she still found them cute. “Annie, you know that we haven’t been able to accomplish much without the signatures that you send on the documents. They do more than you might think.” Ingrid’s voice was a bit hoarse, becoming nervous again. Realizing she had been holding her this whole time, she raised her eyebrows nervously, and gently placed her back down, catching several eyes from the servants. “You must be hungry after your journey. There’s a breathtaking meadow not too far from here if you would care to go on a picnic?” A subtle dusting of pink graced the blonde’s face along with a sweet smile curving her lips upward. “A picnic sounds lovely, Ingrid! You’re right, I am starving!” She giggled softly, taking Ingrid’s more calloused hand in hers, she tugged gently, a kind smile gracing her face.

After helping her friend onto the back of her pegasus, Ingrid pulled herself upward, positioning herself behind on the saddle. Taking in a deep breath before commanding the animal to take flight, the flustered knight found herself mesmerized by her orange locks. They smelled of the sweetest flowers, and looked to be softer than anything. “Uh, Ingrid? Is something the matter?” Annette turned her head slightly to gaze back at her, wondering why they hadn’t taken off yet. “Huh? Oh! Yes, everything is fine, sorry!” With a nervous chuckle, she swallowed, and took off, flying them the short distance to the meadow where the picnic was already set up. As they flew, Annie found herself wondering why her friend was behaving so strangely. Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? If that is the case, she would work to heal her when they arrived at their destination. It was unusual for the Galatean to be blushing so deeply around her, the last time she had seen such a display was when Dorothea assumed the ring from that slimy merchant was a proposal. Perhaps this was regarding advice on what to do about Dorothea? Maybe Ingrid really does have feelings for her. Such a thought made the small woman feel rather sad for some reason, though she didn’t know why. 

“Hey, Ingrid?” She couldn’t tolerate the silence, and now that she’s planted such a seed in her own mind regarding Ingrid’s romantic affairs, she needed to know. “Hm? What is it?” Ingrid’s mind was far away until Annie said her name, bringing her back to the moment completely. “Do… Do you have romantic feelings for anyone? Anyone that I know of?” She asked lightly, a bit nervous for the answer that would be received, she gripped the pegasus’s mane, her heart beginning to beat rapidly. _“What sort of question is that?! How random!”_ Ingrid thought, her hands gripped the reins tighter, the leather pressing into her flesh. “W-what makes you ask? I…” At the sound of Ingrid stuttering, it then became obvious that Annette was right. “Well? Who is it? Don’t leave me in suspense! Is it Dorothea?!” Annie was trying her hardest to keep her tone under control, but it seemed to be rising in pitch. _“Dorothea?! Sure, I confided in her on this matter today…”_ The Knight’s thoughts were becoming jumbled, only making her responses come off horribly. “I do have romantic feelings for someone -- and yes, you know them! B-but it’s not Dorothea!” With a hard blush, she began to take them down to the ground, landing beside the picnic she had set up. “Oh, look, we’re here.” Her voice was filled with such relief that this conversation would be placed on hold. Hopefully.

Ingrid dismounted the pegasus, becoming more flustered than anything by the second. Holding out a hand to help Annie down, the blonde’s face grew even more red at the next few words out of her mouth. “Well, who is it? Leonie? I mean, she’s cute, but--” Annette was about to start in on Leonie’s flaws, only to be quieted by another pair of lips pressing against hers. Her eyes were open, and when she realized what was happening, her heart rate increased, and her eyes fluttered closed. Ingrid couldn’t handle seeing Annie in such a state. It was not how she wanted her feelings to be admitted, but if it quieted her fears by any amount, then that was enough for the Knight. As their lips crashed together, Ingrid cradled her in her toned arms, pulling her off of the pegasus, and carefully set her onto the picnic blanket.

Floored. Annette was floored and she couldn’t help but blush as bright as a tomato, her heart beat filled her ears as she felt herself be let down onto the blanket. When their lips parted ways from the kiss, her blue pools fluttered open to find an equally red Ingrid, who was breathing heavily. “Ingrid, I… I had no idea you—“ Trying to apologise for her behaviour, she was cut off by the woman sitting down beside her, a calloused finger pressing gently against the sorceress’s soft pink lips. “You needn’t apologise, really. I should be the one to do so.” The blonde’s words were hushed with a light laugh. “I was afraid that had I told you why I wanted to see you, you would not have come.” 

With a warm glow, Annie raised a hand and pulled Ingrid’s finger off of her mouth, and instead rested it against her blazing cheek. “Oh, Ingrid. Of course I would have come! In fact, I may have arrived sooner had you said such a thing!” Giggling softly, the young woman leaned in and supplied a soft peck to the knight’s slightly parted lips. “So. How long have you…?” The ginger haired woman was still so excited and floored that she couldn’t help but giggle, her melodious voice filling her friend’s ears. 

After Annette’s soft peck, Ingrid found herself more flustered and red than before, and it took her a moment to process what was being asked of her. “H-huh? Oh! I guess you might say it was during the war. Do you remember when you were deployed in Nuvelle? It was in 1184 I believe.” Unpacking the basket, she spoke softly, not really wanting to remember such a grim day. But it was important to the answer that her love interest desired. “When the doves were being intercepted, I hadn’t heard from you for nearly three weeks. Needless to say, I was fearing the worst. I was mounting Artemis and nearly took off toward your battalion’s location when we received word that the doves were being captured.” 

Taking in their side of the story was interesting. Annette made it a point not to relive any moments of the war, and focus on the good things that happened and a brighter future. “I remember that mission. It was horrible. We had so many wounded, it was truly terrible.” Her words were hushed, hanging in the air for a moment. “But I do recall the day we returned! You were so happy to see us! The embrace you swept me up in was so tight! I could have sworn you— oohhh!” With a look of understanding, she let out another light, musical laugh. 

“Yes. The moment I saw you, I knew. I knew that I… that I cared for you. Very much. And as more than a trusted friend.” With a visible twinkle in the knight’s eyes, she handed them a plate with several small finger sandwiches. “Forgive me for keeping it to myself for so long, I was so afraid of how you might respond that I lacked the courage to do so sooner.” Her lips curved into a sheepish smile, leaning back on her elbow, admiring the ginger angel that sat before her.

Accepting the sandwiches, the noblewoman took them, and eagerly tasted one. With her eyes widening in absolute awe, she gripped Ingrid’s hand in like a vise. “Wowzers! This is wonderful! You made these yourself?!” Her voice was full of joy as she gushed over the simple cucumber sandwich. “I didn’t realise how wonderful you are with cooking!” 

“Hah, hardly! I’m fair at best. But you are far too kind.” With a soft, humble grin, she enjoyed having their hand gripping hers. It felt right. This moment felt right. Neglecting her culinary crafts, Ingrid sat up straight once again, and brought the back of their hand toward her lips, planting a long, but kind kiss on it. “Annie, there is something I should ask. I know how fast this seems to be moving, but, I adore you. Every freckle, every strand of your gorgeous hair. Your sense of humour, the way you laugh, and the way your brow crinkles when you’re focused on something so intensely.”

It seemed she couldn’t quite catch a break from the blushing. The Dominic woman found herself hanging onto every syllable that flowed from their lips. Every compliment only made her heart race faster, until she couldn’t bear the speech of adoration any longer. “Ingrid, just ask me! Because it’s yes. The answer is already yes!” Without any regard to the plate of sandwiches and other food, the smaller woman lunged at the blonde, tackling her in a tight embrace. 

“Wh-what? I’m not even through with— Gah!” Finding herself being crushed under the weight of a tight hug from her beloved, it was Ingrid’s turn to be floored. She had a speech planned and everything! And yet, she didn’t even need to finish it. How typical of her to be over prepared. “I haven’t even asked yet! Haha, I wanted to ask you properly, but—“

“Oh, fine, fine! Sorry!” Hurrying off of them, Annette was visibly bouncing in place, already filled with the pure bliss of what was to come. 

Managing to get to her knees, the knight pulled the ring box from inside her pocket with a less shaky hand and more confidence than she thought she would have. Positioning one leg at a right angle with the other still kneeling, she couldn’t keep a straight face as she gazed into their sapphire pools. “Annette Fantine Dominic, you are the most precious, strong, beautiful, caring, kind woman in all of Fódlan. Will you please accept this ring and a small dowry for your hand in marriage?” Once those words were uttered, she felt a lump in her throat, and a few tears beginning to pool in her emerald eyes. Even though she already knew the answer, it was still the most difficult question she could have ever asked another person. 

With both hands pressed over her mouth, Annette began to gush, tears falling from her cheeks, streaking over her hands and to the blanket beneath them. Blinking a few times, she nodded her head rapidly, and with a soft gasp, the ginger carefully opened the box, and found herself in full blown hysterics. “Oh, Ingrid! It’s beautiful! It’s gorgeous! Of course I will! I love you, too!” Watching Ingrid’s finger carefully take the ring out of its box, Annie extended her left hand, and allowed them to slip it onto her ring finger. 

Seeing the ring on her hand truly sealed it that it was indeed the right ring. The ring sparkled in the sunlight, almost as brightly as the smile on their face. Once the ring was on, Ingrid set down the box, leapt to her feet, and picked up Annette into the tightest embrace, adjusting her hands to form the bridal carry. “Annie, my beloved, you’ve no idea how overjoyed I am!” Smiling warmly, she punctuated her proclamation with a deep, passionate kiss. 

Allowing herself to be carried, Annette could do nothing more than giggle and wrap her arms around her knight’s neck, accepting the kiss hungrily. With every second that passed with their lips colliding, an unquenchable thirst began to surface from within the young noble, soft moans and utterances emanated from both herself and her new fiancée. When their kiss broke in order for them to come up for air, Annie gasped deeply, trying to catch her breath and steady her heart rate. “In-Ingrid, I…” Struggling to speak, she swallowed hard, a burning in her blue windows appearing. How could she ask for such a thing when they had only been engaged for such a short amount of time. 

Breathing heavily herself, the blonde woman pressed her forehead against Annette’s, catching sight of the yearning in their blue eyes. With a gentle throat clearing, Ingrid had wondered about such a thing, but she didn’t wish to push her luck. But this gaze that was being cast by her beloved was certainly not one that wished for more sandwiches. It desired more. They were craving more. Struggling to find the words, she blinked her emerald pools a few times before pressing her lips against their neck, peppering it with soft, gentle kisses leading upward to their ear. “I know…” 

**

At those two words, Annie’s heart could have just stopped. They were spoken with the most lustful, velvety sweetness she had ever heard emanate from the blonde knight’s lips. With a sudden but pleasant shudder and wash of warmth coming over her body, Annette parted her pink lips, allowing a subtle but audible moan. “O-Ooh… Ingrid…~” Her melodious tone seemed to drop a decibel as their lips peppered her soft flesh with kisses. The hands that were coiled about their neck crawled their way upward into the short blonde locks, tugging at them gently. 

With her eyes closed, the Galatean found herself being betrayed by the utterances and mewls of her own as she treated their neck and other portions of exposed flesh with great fervor and love. Ingrid’s own hunger was growing, it was becoming insatiable with mere kisses. It was unfair how beautiful the ginger minx in her arms was. They needed someplace to go, and they certainly were not going to make it back to her bedroom. Pausing her lips, she made eye contact with Annette, her breathing laboured and heavy, gazing into those dazzling windows of theirs. “There’s a pond not far from here, Annie. Would that— 

“Yes! J-just lead the way!” Perhaps that was too eager, but Annette could have cared less. The friction and heat between her legs was becoming unbearable, and something needed to be done. And soon. 

With a soft, wanton giggle, Ingrid turned on her heel, and carried them both with haste over the nearby hill to a calm, clear, blue pond surrounded by tall cattails and grass, secluding it in its own little world. Upon seeing it, she steadied her speedwalking to a rollstep until they reached the water’s edge. Carefully setting them on their feet again, the knight dipped a hand into the water, finding it warm. It was a warm spring. Perfect.

Watching Ingrid touch the water, Annette had already begun undressing herself. Her feet were the first to become bare, catching her fiancée’s eye as they stood again, she smirked lewdly. “Would you be my chivalrous knight and assist a poor maiden in removing these restraining garments?” Annie worked her tone to become one of both lust and helplessness, her expression changing to one of need. 

“But of course, how could I neglect to aid a gorgeous maiden such as yourself?” She said with a wry grin, taking their clothed body into her arms, Ingrid’s fingers began to open the back of the ginger’s dress, gently tugging it forward, and dropping it to the ground, leaving Annie standing in a tasteful sky blue set of laced lingerie. _“Is she always wearing something so provocative beneath her modest clothing?”_ Ingrid thought to herself, biting her lower lip with a heavy crimson overtaking her face. “Annette. You…” Her words were truly lost at the sight of her beloved standing in such a state. The way Annie’s hair fell over their delicate frame, the sheer fabric hanging only so off of their skin. It was truly breathtaking. 

When Ingrid couldn’t speak, Annette found herself growing worried. _“Is there something wrong? She isn’t displeased, is she? Why can’t she speak?”_ She thought to herself for a moment until she saw the crimson overtaking her fiancée’s face. The woman wasn’t displeased at all it seemed. They were simply at a loss for words. “Ingrid, love? It’s okay, you don’t need to…”

Before Annie could say another word, she was on top of her like a lioness after her prey, pushing them both down into the grass. Without wasting any more time, the knight’s fingers slipped their way beneath the blue lace, unclipping the bra beneath, allowing their humble bust to free itself from its cloth prison. While Ingrid did so, her focus was more on the lace panties that were covering their enticingly plump rear. Finding herself unable to pace herself, she practically ripped the fabric from off of her legs, her lips enjoying the warmth of Annie’s neck only drove Ingrid to work faster.

Annette’s mind was racing. One moment, her partner couldn’t speak, the next, here she lay in the grass and flowers being ravaged by a blonde lioness. Her heart was racing, pounding in her ears, trying to keep herself somewhat tame was becoming difficult. If she was stark, Ingrid needed to be as well. Reaching her fingers upward to unbutton the green shirt they were wearing, she groaned softly when her knight’s fingers took the panties off, her sparkling sapphires mooning at the grip her partner had on her rear. “I-Ingrid! Pace yourself!” The ginger giggled lustfully as her knight’s mouth scoured the bare skin available to them. “Allow me to do the same for you!” 

_“Allow her to do the same? Strip me of my clothing?”_ Ingrid’s mind raced at the thought of being stripped as well. The scars that littered her body were hardly beautiful, and she didn’t want to frighten her beloved with her damaged skin. As she thought, the knight hadn’t noticed that her lips stopped, and she now was facing them directly. Her green gems trembled as they gazed into Annie’s sapphire windows, words on the tip of her tongue, but wouldn’t come. With a heavy swallow, she parted her lips, and uttered a simple response. “Very well.”

 _“Is she alright? Asking her to do the same should hardly be anything to stress over,”_ Annette thought to herself, only growing more concerned with every second that their mouth wasn’t pressed against her flesh. There was an obvious fear behind the knight’s eyes, causing the noblewoman to furrow her brow, and shift beneath Ingrid carefully. Before she could ask them if they were alright once more, she received an answer, and shortly after, a soft dusting of pink coated the ginger’s cheekbones. Even though Ingrid replied, they were still unmoving as the blonde’s body was poised over hers. Taking the opportunity of the knight’s stunned expression, Annie managed to raise both of her smaller, less calloused fingers to their tunic, unbuttoning it with care. As her fingers worked, she shifted her sights upward to Ingrid’s lingering gaze to ensure that this was indeed alright. As expected, she found their green pools staring back, lips still slightly parted with a look of nervousness about them. “I wish I knew what you were so afraid of, Ingrid. The way you’re fixed on me, it might be assumed that you’re… hiding… something.” 

When Annette reached the final button, she spread open the moss green fabric to find their body riddled with battle damage. _“This must be what she was so worried about. How could she believe I might feel any different toward her based on the physical state of her body?”_ She questioned softly in her mind, the only thought she had afterward was to simply run a hand over one of the thicker areas of scar tissue. “Oh, Ingrid…” The woman’s warm, musical tone had returned, bringing a soft curve to her lips with a sweet smile that reached her eyes. Without a second thought, she ignored the heaving breasts of the woman, and pressed her lips against the scars lovingly, forming a trail upward, until she reached their covered bust. Propping herself up on her elbows, Annie sighed sensually, admiring the two larger mounds within their grey lace prison. 

Annette’s response to her battle-worn body was hardly what Ingrid was expecting, and while it set the woman’s mind at ease, she swallowed hard, a wave of warmth crashing over every inch of her flesh that those rose coloured lips grazed ever so gently. Resting back on her knees, the blonde’s fingers carefully began to run through their vibrant tresses, soft, shuddering sighs of pleasure escaping. Allowing Annie to continue the act for a moment longer, Ingrid brought her idle hand below their chin, halting the sweet kisses, tilting their lightly freckled visage upward for her to lean forward, pressing their lips together for a more heated session of snogging.

When her nuzzling was kindly put to an end, Annette’s sapphire eyes were met with those kind, shimmering emerald windows again. As their fingers continued to run themselves through her pumpkin-coloured tresses, the musician closed her eyes for only a moment when she found herself in another battle of crushing mouths. Adjusting herself from off her elbows, Annie moved to her knees as well, matching their height as best she could, never abandoning the wanton urge to continue the action. When finally in a position of comfort, she coiled her arms lovingly about their stalwart neck, carefully forcing a bit of tongue between Ingrid’s lips, slipping it in beside theirs. 

_“She truly is a minx, isn’t she?”_ The knight’s thoughts began to unfold, to fall and reassemble themselves with every touch and stroke of the young woman’s mouth. Ingrid thought she knew what was going to occur next, until the sudden pressure and feeling of their tongue sliding its way into her mouth. Having never experienced such a thing, she found herself turning ten shades of red, returning the same favour by offering her own into their lips. There was now an unquenchable thirst that she had never felt. It began deep within her, and stirred like impatient butterflies. This emotion — this feeling — sent the blonde into an absolute state of lust. Gripping Annette’s locks, she pulled them in closer, the hand that was on their chin now shifted its way down their curved figure, resting against their hip.

When their tongue copied hers, Annette couldn’t help but smirk lewdly as they continued. When her hair was being tugged gently, she shook with desire, and when their calloused hand brushed and pressed against their hip, she couldn’t help but wish it were positioned lower. Annie knew Ingrid would eventually, but she wanted it _now_ , and didn’t wish to make her knight wait for some unknown signal. Carefully moving a hand from about their neck, Annette lowered it, gripped the blonde’s hand, and adjusted the position onto her left cheek. As soon as that hand was there, it seemed to have dawned on her partner that it was acceptable to grip it firmly, kneading and groping her most prized asset. Pressing herself further into Ingrid, her musical moans of delight were becoming more difficult to hide with every tug and massage that was supplied to her. Instead of allowing her hand to return to Ingrid’s shoulder, Annette decided now was the time to unclip their bra, and continue undressing them. The sorceress’s nimble fingers unbuttoned the top of their trousers, unzipping them hurriedly. 

She truly was fast. Ingrid hadn’t realised Annette unclipped her support, not having straps, it simply fell off, leaving her breasts bare. The two milky mounds moved with every breath she took, the sounds of their lips connecting and releasing were accompanied by the melodious mewls of her beloved angel. _“By the Goddess, how I’ve missed her cadence…”_ Ingrid’s mind continued to race as fast as her heart, grasping at their scantily clad rear, removing her mouth from Annie’s, shifting it down to their neck, peppering it in kisses. As she began to suck at her beloved’s nape, the blonde’s hand abandoned their orange tresses, pulling their remaining hand from around her neck, the impatient woman removed the remaining straps of the loose lace the Baroness was wearing. 

Even though the air was warm, it did not prevent her breasts from perking. With the last of her intimates removed, Annette knelt before her knight, raising a hand to the back of their blonde tresses, holding their lips against her neck, her bare chest heaving, heart pounding… swallowing hard to moisten her throat to speak, Annie’s hand swiped away at Ingrid’s hand that was positioned on her ass, still massaging it tenderly. “I-Ingrid, love? I-I… mmm…~” She could hardly speak even after attempting to clear her throat. When the grip of the woman’s hand was no longer against her flesh, the noblewoman straightened down their arms, and pulled off their shirt fully, dropping it to the ground, leaving only the trousers and panties remaining. “L-let’s even the playing field, shall we?~” Annette muttered lowly in a lustful timbre. 

_“Even the playing field?”_ Ingrid thought, only having then realised she was still wearing her pants and underwear. With a sheepish — but sensual — giggle, the knight decided to be submissive for a moment and allow Annette to do as they wished. _“We are engaged, after all… perhaps allowing her to be in charge for a moment wouldn’t hurt. Besides, if she moves slowly, it will give me time to think about how to do this— and what to do, for that matter._ Though she was playing at confidence, she really had no idea what she was doing, and if Annette had any sort of clue, then, she would definitely allow her beloved to take the lead. “Alright. Tell me what to do, my beloved.” Raising a hand to their chin, Ingrid pressed her lips against Annie’s soft, strawberry flavoured mouth once again, only to find herself pushed back forcefully into the grass, her hair inches from the warm water. “Eh- Annie?” She began to speak, only to stop when their sapphire gems seemed to change from a submissive look, to a very dominant one, causing Ingrid to swallow her words as a short wave of warmth — and extra arousal — crashed over her. She wanted her pants off badly, and it was made obvious when she closed her legs tightly. _“What is this feeling? I…”_

With a lewd smirk, the ginger minx pushed the more muscular woman down, ignoring their kiss; even though she so badly wanted to continue it. With a deep breath, the young woman ran a hand down her fiancée’s abdomen, the other resting against their hot, crimson cheek. “Just… hush.~” Annette cooed sensually with a light wink, catching a glimpse of Ingrid pressing their thighs together in her peripheral. _“What is she doing? Is she…?”_ The sorceress questioned to herself lightly, only to have the truth dawn on her almost immediately. _“Has she never pleasured herself?”_ With an understanding — yet lustful — grin, Annie chuckled lovingly, shaking her head softly. This would certainly be quite the experience for them, then. “Hey, relax and just… let it wash over you.” She whispered in an amorous tone, kissing their neck to begin, the hand that ran its way down previously managed to unbutton and unzip their trousers, slipping its way inside the cloth, between the pants and their — surprisingly damp — underwear. 

Their lips on her neck were heaven sent, and that tone was one of an angel; a lustful, arduous angel with the most gentle touch — even when they were trying to be forceful. The warmth she felt stayed as Annette’s mouth sucked and caressed her neck, Ingrid’s usually calm and collected mind now becoming scattered with every touch. And it only became worse when the oblivious knight felt their small hand press against her damp, covered muff. At such a simple action, more heat ran over her, bringing her breaths to be light and shuddering, joined by a few light groans and cries that weren’t even being attempted to cover up or silence. She was unaware of the sounds escaping her. With a hand laying beside her on the grass, she clutched a thick clump of the blades as she relaxed her legs, allowing them to spread for Annette. 

Feeling Ingrid’s clenched haunches release and spread outward, Annie smirked, removing her mouth from their neck. “See? It’s not bad, right?” She giggled, kissing the tip of their nose, noting the clenched hand beside them. Rolling her eyes lovingly with a slow headshake, she rested a hand over Ingrid’s tensed one, gently pulling their fingers off of the grass, and weaving her own through them. “If you need me to stop, just say so.” She uttered in her light, musical tone, removing both of her hands from their current positions, and resting them at their hips, gripping the cloth of the knight’s trousers, and beginning to tug downward. As she tugged, the blonde’s grey laced panties were revealed, bringing Annie to a warm smile that reached her eyes. Only a small amount more, and then, they would be on even ground. Well, somewhat even when Ingrid becomes confident enough to know what they’re doing. But maybe that was half the fun — the two of them learning and growing together as one. As partners — no, as lovers. 

Trusting Annette to know what they were doing was definitely a huge step for the subdued yet tantalised woman. From the clasping and weaving of their hands together, to the sudden release of them, and the gentle, spring breeze kissing at the exposed moistened cloth that was her panties, Ingrid was having a difficult time in trying to decide if her loving musician was even inexperienced. She didn’t have the nerve to ask such a thing in the middle of The Act, but it would linger until she felt the crisp air against her now bare legs. Letting her ginger fox remove and toss the article of clothing towards the rest of them, the blonde breathed a stuttering sigh of relief that the heat wasn’t nearly as bad any longer, but instead, it was replaced by a Goddess-awful burning that she wished would go away. She had an idea or two of how to get rid of such a feeling, but she would let Annette continue to work their magic. 

“You’re… wow.” Annie had to stop for a brief moment to take in a full view of the chivalrous knight beneath her. Moving back the smallest amount to get a better view of how well they were put together, sent her into a state of gushing. When they were attending the Officer’s Academy, Ingrid was always the first person in the spring for bathing, and hardly — if ever — bathed with others. And, even though Ingrid’s reason likely wasn’t because she didn’t wish to make the other women envious of their body, Annette would like to think that was the reason. However, the obvious reason was that the blonde was self-conscious. But that didn’t matter now. What mattered was that she drank in and savoured every inch of her lover’s toned, scarred form. With a deep, staggering breath of the fresh air, Annie cupped a hand gently over her beloved’s hot, trembling lower lips, the other teasing at the light grey elastic which held them in place. Since she was having her way, the covering wouldn’t remain for much longer.

“Wh-what is it? Did I do something? I—“ Beginning to fumble over her words, the blonde was silenced by the pressing of their hand between her legs, returning her words from sentences back to lustful moans of yearning. There was no use in trying to stifle her sounds of enjoyment, instead, Ingrid decided to embrace them. Each one was accompanied by either a word or two of how merciful the Goddess was, or a few slight curses, or even as simple as repeating Annette’s name. Swallowing hard, she moved a hand quickly from its idle place beside her, and held it firmly over Annie’s, pressing both against the heated area. Unaware of her own bodily movements, Ingrid suddenly began to grind against their hand steadily, drawing a soft tongue click and sensually whimsical chuckle from Annette. 

“I-Ingrid, you’re not even receiving the full effect! Allow me.~” Using the hand that was teasing the waistband, Annie quickly tugged down on both sides, removing hers and Ingrid’s hands from over the fabric for a brief moment until the panties were gone. The final shield was down. With an arduous laugh, she gingerly planted her middle finger against the pearl of their now exposed nether region, using her ring and index to spread the knight’s wet, lower lips. “You can praise the Goddess when we’re through, Ingrid.” Annette winked lewdly, beginning to carefully press and massage at their gem. 

“D-don’t… stop.” Ingrid replied through gritted teeth and bated breath. How had she never done something like this before on her own? She had the resources! Why had this never crossed her mind? In any case, it didn’t matter now, she had this beautiful woman to assist and show her what she had been missing all these years. With her back beginning to arch at the treatment, the knight curled her toes as well as raise a leg to bend a knee at how wonderful this sort of attention felt. Had the knight ever done this before, she likely would have been far less stressed during the war. The way she felt in this moment was that of pure bliss, and it was only made better by partaking in such a small pleasure with Annette.

 _“Don’t stop? If she is as inexperienced as I believe she is, I need to, or she’s going to…”_ Annette’s thought process was staggering, even for her. She had hardly a malicious bone in her body, and yet, here she sat wanting to see how long she could force her partner to wait for the main event. It was cruel, but a surge of adrenaline pumped through her veins at such a thought. It would be a rush to see such a strong, capable, stalwart knight reduced to pudding in her hands. With a mischievous grin, Annette removed her hand from Ingrid’s muff, and slowly crept up their body, kissing their lips with a light peck. “I think… this would be more fun in the spring, don’t you?” Her musical tone left her lips in a smooth, velvety manner, removing herself from over Ingrid. “It will be warmer in the water.” 

_“What? No! Get back here! I didn’t say you could remove your hand!”_ Ingrid thought in absolute frustration at Annette’s hand abandoning its post. She felt herself so close, it was agony to have her partner end it so soon. With a few exasperated breaths, she returned her muse’s kiss, and gazed upward at their angelic face. It took the knight a moment to process what was offered, but when she realised that they weren’t completely stopped, the amorous blonde practically leapt to her feet, and scooped up her lover. Positioning her left hand below and against Annie’s naked thighs, the right supporting their back. As expected, Annette tittered softly, wrapping their arms about her neck tightly, those adorable lips of theirs sucking and nipping at the skin of Ingrid’s neck as they walked the short distance into the warm spring, wading into a deeper area. 

This was turning out to be a thrill — far better than any of the books she had read. Her heart was beating like a drum, and she couldn’t keep her lips off of Ingrid for a second. Being carried was definitely a guilty pleasure of hers, and it seemed her knight didn’t mind obliging one bit. The sounds of their entering the water sent a rush through the sorceress. As they waded deeper into the warmth, it finally reached her toes, then her legs, then her full body up to her clavicle, hiding her breasts beneath the warm surface. Once Ingrid had sat down with her back against the brush and rocks, Annie adjusted herself to be facing the blonde, her legs wrapping around their waist. “Let‘s try something new, shall we?” 

Something new? This was all new to Ingrid, what else could she possibly have in mind? She sat with her breasts hardly visible above the surface, Annette’s smaller body doing a decent job of concealing her front, trapping in the warmth. When they decided to change the way they were positioned, she already had a good idea of where this was going. With a soft, sensual smirk, Ingrid slid her hands back down to the young woman’s hips, holding them tightly, spreading her legs promptly before Annette could begin their next little activity. 

“You’re catching on quickly, aren’t you?” She winked cutely at the knight’s legs spreading and repositioning their hands. Wrapping her own arms about their neck, Annette couldn’t help but beam brightly, pressing her smaller chest into Ingrid’s slightly bustier one. “I’ve… I’ve never done this, remember. J-just a warning.” She stuttered sheepishly, coiling her legs around her partner’s. When that was accomplished, she drew in a deep breath, and slowly began to hump her lower half against theirs, making subtle waves, stirring the water around them. After a couple of failed attempts, she knew she had figured it out when she felt an equally soft set of lower lips against hers— that and Ingrid’s expression changed from one of confusion to one of pure bliss. 

“I like to think that I can learn any...thing. Oh, Goddess…” Ingrid’s words became lost again as soon as she felt Annette’s gentle, fleshy muff against her own. A series of goosebumps appeared on her arms as the knight began to return the action in kind. Her grip tightened around their hips, her lips crushing themselves against theirs in yet another passionate snogging session. The air was filled with soft sounds of splashing, and a chorus of their combined confessions of love. 

Two puzzle pieces finally connected, their bodies working in tandem toward the same goal of pleasing the other. Their voices coming together in harmony at the overwhelming sense of pleasure that was being shared. Annette had only dreamed of something like this, and now that it was finally happening, she was in a state of euphoria. Their skin slipping and sliding against each other, the friction and electric shocks being sent down her spine, it was all real, and adding on layer by layer to the heat she was feeling in Ingrid’s arms. As their lips crushed, she managed to slip her tongue in, meeting theirs on the way into her own. It was lucky that this place was so quiet and secluded, because between the sounds that they were making, and the scene, it would have been quite the embarrassing story to tell to anyone should they come upon them. 

With several deep breaths, Ingrid carried on into their intense lovemaking. Her lips were beginning to become sore, but it didn’t matter. It was too good to end. She couldn’t bring herself to remove her mouth from theirs. There was still one thing Ingrid wanted more than anything, and that was to hear Annette moan the knight’s name — and she knew just how to do it. Dropping a hand from her lover’s hip, she wrapped the other around their waist in order to continue holding them, only to slip their now free hand behind and between Annette’s legs, and forcing three fingers inside of their grinding pussy, thrusting those three fingers faster and faster with every connection of their pearls. 

_“I-I didn’t show her that, did I? She really is a fast learner!”_ Annette giggled softly into their kiss, bringing a hand forward from around their neck, cupping their cheek with heavy drawn out groans of pleasure. Ingrid’s three fingers inserted was going to make her finish with quite the bang. The extra stimulation was getting to her, and it was making concentrating on her partner extremely difficult. “I-Ingr...id I…” Annette’s lovely, velvet mezzo was raising itself to be a high, angelic soprano, and at this rate, it would be sooner rather than later. She had to pull her mouth away from her beloved’s, snapping her eyes closed, and with laboured breathing, she forced her face to be buried into the knight’s neck. 

“Y-yes?” She replied in a loving, yet smug tone, a bit out of breath herself, it came out more winded than expected. She could feel their small frame beginning to tremble, and she could only assume it was a good, and welcomed thing based on the sole fact that she wasn’t being told to cease. Perhaps the water was too much for them? She didn’t want any of this to be wrong… “Shall we get out of the water? Back onto dry land?” She asked kindly, trying to stabilise her breathing. She removed the three fingers and brought her wet hand out of the water, running it through Annette’s vibrant ginger locks. But it seemed they were determined to finish.

 _“Ingrid, if you tease me like I did you only a moment ago, I will never forgive you!”_ The Baroness thought harshly, kissing at Ingrid’s neck — sucking was more like it. She was determined to finish, whether Ingrid was ready or not. “N-no! You… you minx! Stay put! P-please!” Annie cried lightly, her hips grinding even faster than before to compensate for no longer having the knight’s fingers as a help. She was arriving so close to the edge, she could taste it. The sweet, sweet burning, the familiar tingling she would feel from solo sessions was beginning to take over, until Ingrid removed their hand from her hair, and quickly brought both hands to her waist, lifting the little humping woman off of their groin. 

Ingrid wasn’t going to let her words fall on deaf ears, and she definitely wanted to finish this on land. The water was nice, but there was something about finishing among the flowers that brought a sense of romance. “Annie, I know, but it’s only for a moment! You can do whatever you wish when we’re among the flowers again.” She said softly, carefully adjusting her hands to carry her lover once more. She would never tire of doing such a task — it was a joy for the knight to be able to carry them around like royalty. 

“Fine.” Annette huffed bitterly as she draped her arms around the knight’s neck again, the cool air biting at their flesh once out of the warm water. Looking about them, the sun appeared to be setting, meaning they had spent quite some time together. It was still odd for them not to need to be anywhere since the war ended, but it was definitely welcomed — especially for moments like this. They could sit in this secluded area and hump like rabbits for hours without worry. 

Carrying Annette back up the hill, she decided it would be best to finish on the picnic blanket she brought, figuring it to be far more comfortable than the dirt. As she trekked with Annie in her arms, Ingrid pressed her lips against their ear, dragging her mouth down their neck. The burning the blonde was feeling was strong, and she needed Annette to quench it somehow, and, being her inexperienced self, her imagination is rather limited. “I’ll let you do as you see fit, my love. I know how frustrated you are.” 

As the couple approached the blanket, the young noblewoman practically leapt out of Ingrid’s grip, and pulled her partner down onto the blanket, her hungry hands and lips clawing and kissing at Ingrid’s flesh. “Y-you shouldn’t have said that.~” She sang back mischievously, tackling them down onto their back as her fingers forced their way between the knight’s legs and into their hot, slick entrance, listening to the choice words and lustful cries coming from them. Such words coming from such a straight-laced woman as Ingrid was a shock, but it brought quite the smile of mischief to her face. She had never done this on another woman, but it definitely seemed that she was very good at it according to how the knight was arching their back. 

“S-sweet Goddess, Annette! H-how… ah…~” Ingrid shouted with a firm grip on Annie’s wrist that insisted that it continue thrusting against her will. Even if she could stop their surprisingly strong fingers, she wouldn’t. Annette managed to get Ingrid on her back, and that was a victory for her lover in the knight’s book of absolutely no experience. 

“He he, oh, Ingrid.~” She replied musically to their moans of delight, the look of an absolute devilish minx about her visage. “I’m in charge now, how fun, huh?~” Annie winked sensually, leaning forward to press her lips against Ingrid’s tightening flesh, which only seemed to become tighter as her mouth pressed against it, sending an electrifying thrill down the musical woman’s spine. She didn’t expect to enjoy being in charge as much as she did, and she was relishing every moan and cry escaping her blonde knight. Slowing her fingers, she removed them, and managed to shake her wrist free from the vice grip that held it. “Now, we’re going to do what I want, and it’ll benefit us both, okay?~” 

How could she possibly be out of breath? She became so close, only to have it ripped away in a matter of seconds. She could spar longer than this and not be out of breath! She would most definitely need to learn more about this. “I thought we’ve been doing what you wanted.~” Ingrid replied in a laboured voice, clearing her throat so as to speak properly. “W-what could be left?” 

“I want you to close your eyes.” Annette cooed lovingly, running a hand through blonde’s tresses. Once those emerald pools were closed, Annie bit her lower lip carefully, and crawled up her stalwart knight’s body. As she fought herself on doing this, she decided she had no other desire than this, and it would be perfect. Positioning her dampened muff over Ingrid’s lips, the sorceress lowered herself onto them, a low, velvet tone of pleasure releasing from deep within as her hot lower lips touched against her fiancée’s mouth. With her body fixed to be facing Ingrid’s battle worn body, the mage’s hands gripped at their breasts, kneading and massaging them roughly as she waited for them to pick up on what was wanted and desired.

“ _What is going on? I don’t…?”_ Ingrid’a thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when she felt the heat and weight of Annette over her face. Though her eyes were closed, she knew now what they wanted. Raising her hands to their lower back, she began to squeeze Annie’s plump, round, rear, patting her lips carefully to force a tongue within their leaking cavern. From the moment Annette’s nectar touched the knight’s tongue, she went into a frenzy. Her hands were no longer just rubbing and massaging their ass, no, they were slapping it and the ginger’s equally gorgeous thighs.

“Ingrid!” She piped up with an aroused shriek as the first slap landed on her left arse cheek. “N-not s-so… rough!~ Ah!~” Her tone was light, her hands moving from Ingrid’s breasts down their body, latching to their thighs, and forcing herself to lay forward, planting her own lips between the blonde’s legs over their own soaked sheath. Squeezing and pinching at the knight’s thighs, her tongue found the crown jewel of her beloved that she had been after. Annette’s tongue danced around the throbbing clit for a brief moment before slipping its way inside the cave below to hunt for the treasure she desired. From the moment her tongue touched Ingrid’s precious flower, she felt the knight’s body tense beneath hers, their back arching just as it had earlier. With a soft, lustful titter, Annie continued. 

If Ingrid could move her legs upward, she would, but Annette’s firm grasp was keeping them in place. All that she could do was curl her toes and shudder beneath her fiancée’s tongue, trying to supply the same treatment in return, only to continuously find herself distracted by the wonderful heat. It was beginning to spread like a wildfire, originating at the knight’s toes and shooting upward. The blonde couldn’t help herself but extend her hands downward from off of Annette’s plump rear, finding the way to the back of their head. In a moment of weakness, she forced the mage’s face in deeper, her own tongue rapidly trying to keep up within her beloved’s quivering flower.

When her head was pushed further in, she had to giggle softly, her warm breath still against her knight’s soaking pussy. Lifting a hand away from Ingrid’s thigh, she slipped her palm against their swollen bulb, rubbing it lightly for a moment before she heard their moans grow in a gradual crescendo, from soft, somewhat lewd mewls to mighty groans and muffled shouts of ecstasy that vibrated against Annie’s lower lips.

Perhaps shouting obscenities into her beloved’s muff was not romantic, but the poor knight couldn’t help it. The feeling struck her like lightning. It consumed Ingrid’s entire body. The blonde allowed Annette to continue pleasuring her until the feeling of ecstasy faded to a slight hum of satisfaction in her flower, but then, the knight managed to grip Annette’s lithe form, and pull her off and away from her wet loins, sliding out from beneath the adorable — smug looking — ginger’s treasure trove. “My turn.” Ingrid grinned lewdly, a lustful gleam in her eyes as she positioned Annie beneath her carefully. 

Annette had the most smug expression plastered across her face when Ingrid pulled her off of their muscular form. She didn’t even care that she was so close and was forced to wait again for her climax. What mattered to her was that she managed to get Ingrid to explode. She saw herself as the victor for getting them to finish first, and that wasn’t going to change a bit. She would certainly brag about it later with the blonde. As Ingrid laid Annette out on the blanket, she allowed them to raise her leg upward, and position themselves just inside. As her beloved knight pressed their clits together, she felt a stirring in her stomach. Was this how Ingrid intended to finish her? “Your turn?~ Very well.~” 

Hearing that cheerful tone, she couldn’t wait any longer than she already had. Reaching her hands forward, she laced her fingers through Annie’s, beginning to grind their soaked loins together. The light sounds of the connect and disconnect hardly audible as her fair musician moaned and hummed in delight. As Ingrid’s hips rocked, Annette’s found the rhythm easily, causing the knight to bite her lower lip, her eyes partially closed as they focused on her partner’s bouncing breasts. 

“Ah!~ In-Ingrid!~ F-faster!~” The lithe woman moaned in encouragement. She wanted it faster. Harder. She was so close, and going slow wasn’t going to cut it. Sharing a sensual grin with her blonde knight, the pace was quickened in no time, causing her to become nothing but a mewling, groaning, bumbling puddle of lust. That familiar warmth she had felt so many times alone in her chambers was returning in full-force, and even if Ingrid attempted to stop, she was too close to the edge for it to stop. As her lover’s body ground against hers, she found her pearl pulsating harshly, only to be relieved shortly after as her beautiful soprano broke through. With her hands clutching Ingrid’s tightly, she arched her back high up off the blanket, pulling one of her knight’s calloused hands to her sweet lips, kissing the back of it in gratitude. 

The mess. And Ingrid assumed her own was a puddle. As she slowed her grinding to a halt, she only then realised how pent up she caused Annie to be. Now it was her turn to be smug. “Hah… Annie, you’re more beautiful than the sun that’s setting over these mountains.” She whispered lovingly, bringing their hand to her lips before removing herself from between their legs. 

Oh how embarrassing. She shouted so loudly, and now she seemed to be messier than Ingrid is. “If you insist — I was rather loud…” She muttered lightly, the pink dusting her cheeks once again.

“Annette. We’re in the middle of a field by ourselves. I believe you have the right to be as loud as you please. ...And I enjoyed it immensely.” Ingrid winked, moving to sit beside them, pulling their head onto her lap. “I brought quite a few handkerchiefs for the food, but, I believe they’ll be used for a different purpose now.” The knight chuckled lightly, reaching one hand into the basket to scrounge for the cloths while the other ran its fingers through their pumpkin coloured hair. 

“If you insist. But I’ll have to be a bit quieter later if we don’t want half of Faerghus to know what we’re doing.” She joked, accepting a handkerchief from her beloved. Sitting up straight, she rested a hand over Ingrid’s to stop them from cleaning themselves. “Here, I can do that for you.” She winked kindly, her lovely sapphire pools filled with love as she gingerly pressed the cloth against their damp loins, dabbing and wiping slowly. 

Spreading her long legs further apart for the young woman, she released a satisfied sigh, her emerald eyes memorising every inch of Annette’s face. Every freckle, crease, and blemish. She was in love with an angel. “I adore you. You’re everything to me, Annette. Thank you, for accepting my proposal.” She spoke lovingly as they finished cleaning her lowers.

Annette could hardly believe what they had just done together. It was all a surreal blur; a beautiful surreal blur. As she cleaned, she felt her knight’s warm emerald eyes gazing at her, bringing a warmth to her cheeks as she worked. “I love you more than anything, Ingrid. And I’m so happy that you chose to ask me to marry you.” She smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss them deeply before adjusting her own seating position to match what they did to be cleaned. “I was thinking a summer wedding.” Annie gushed lightly, giggling cutely as Ingrid pressed the cloth between her legs. “The dresses will be beautiful, don’t you think? O-oh! But if you wanted to wear a suit, you would be equally as gorgeous in that.” 

“Summer, huh? Spring is nearly over, Annie. Do you believe you can plan a wedding in less than two months?” Ingrid grinned cheekily, knowing that if anyone could plan a wedding that quickly, it would be Annette. “I haven’t given it much thought. But I will wear what you choose for me to.” She responded lovingly, her heart racing already at the mental image of Annie in a gorgeous gown. With a soft shake of her head, she finished cleaning her fiancée, and pulled them in for a tight embrace, falling back onto the blanket, their nude bodies pressed against each other. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

Making herself comfortable in their arms, Annie smiled, kissing their cheek lovingly. “We have all the time in the world now, Ingrid. And I intend to spend every possible moment making memories with you.” She spoke softly, but the confidence was there. She was content to live out the rest of her days in her chivalrous, blonde knight’s arms. Every day would be a new adventure, and she couldn’t wait to live through every single one of them with Ingrid by her side. 

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment below!


End file.
